Flying to the Sky from Rooftops
by Suifeng Crimes
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up, two hours after whatever his father and his father's boss did to him, he held a different set of memories in addition to his current one. This changes everything yet nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Tenkuu Shinpan. I also do not own any of their characters.

Warning: Slight, very slight, spoilers ahead. Read at your own risk. (Tenkuu Shinpan)

* * *

When Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up, two hours after whatever his father and his father's boss did to him, he held a different set of memories in addition to his current one. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as his mind ran through the memories that suddenly replayed in front his mind- a particularly old one, one from when he had just donned the mask. He was-

 _Looking through a scope, his rifle aimed at a girl- an innocent, wide-eyed teen whose eyes were still full of light despite this dark, dark world- and his fingers hesitated. '_ What if- _' he thought in a rare moment of self-awareness. A brief moment of escape from the control of the Mask Program. Before he could think any further, however, a jolt from within his mind and from the mask that he now wore reminded him of his mission. His purpose._

 _ **Cause despair.**_

 _He readjusted his aim, his body oblivious to his will, and-_

 _Fired._

He felt something making its way up from his stomach, burning his throat and giving his mouth a sour taste. Tsuna rushed to the bathroom, heaving the contents of his lunch into the toilet. Tears gathered around his eyes as the faces of his victims flashed through his eyes- and the contents inside the toilet grew.

Tsuna could not gather the strength and courage to go to school for a week.

After all, he was a murderer, was he not?

( _He ignored the voice at the back of his mind telling him how uncool he was right now._ )

* * *

The first thing Tsuna did, after that one week of mourning for those he killed and those he had failed to protect, was to sort himself out. He was both Sawada Tsunayoshi and Makoto Yūka (shortened to Yū), after all. Yū still exists in Tsuna as a separate entity but he was also Tsuna. It was a confusing ordeal, for the both of them.

Both agreed to have Tsuna as the 'main' personality. Tsuna was to receive training from Yū, while the older personality also helped Tsuna improve his studies, helping him learn through his own methods. Both learned that Tsuna was a physical and a visual-spatial learner. That meant that the kid learned through doing things while learning or imaging his thoughts.

Once that was over, Yū convinced Tsuna to get clothes that are more fashionable. Tsuna was offended that Yū does not think that hoodies are fashionable and both ended up having to compromise. Tsuna still keep his hoodies, but they were usually white or black. Yū still gets his cool and fashionable get up with nail polish (that Nana was all too delighted to apply) and the usage of different accessories (such as shades, fedoras, and jewelry).

Tsuna also resolved to learn how to help with household chores, like learning how to use the laundry machine, how to cook, how to sew, how to clean the house, and taking care of their mini botanical garden. Both Yū and Tsuna were unsure how that would make them look 'cool', but once Nana had praised them- err- Tsuna and commented on how reliable he was, both Yū and Tsuna sang a different tune and they thought that being known as reliable was definitely _cool_.

However, right now, _right now_ , Tsuna was facing his classroom, his lips set in a grimace as he thought about how school was going to _suck_.

Only to get a reminder from Yū that he was not alone. That he had a friend that was technically him at the same time.

Tsuna quietly snickered, ' _I guess I've got a friend in me._ ' He heard Yū groan at the reference.

' _We aren't going to make Toy Story references now,_ ' the sniper said, making Tsuna smile. It was weird and Tsuna was sure talking to himself was most likely a sign of insanity, but he could care less. Yū was his first friend, even if the man had been him in a different life, time, and world.

Sawada felt different, after two weeks of absence. His back was straight, his eyes looked forward, not downward, and his lips were set in a slight smile that they had not seen since everyone had chosen to make him their little scapegoat. He was wearing long sleeves and a vest, a slight contrast to his usual, no vest short-sleeved look. When he walked in, he ignored the words written on his desk, though his normally umber eyes flashed into maroon for a split-second. It was as if he was a different person, and when the teacher called him for answers, Sawada was able to answer at least _some_ correctly.

The evident shock that came with the event disgusted them.

 **The smile on his lips faltered and he wondered what will happen if he was not good at sports.**

 **Her eyes met with her friend's steel grey ones, who scoffed at their classmate's idiocy.**

 **Her eyes met with her friend's kinder brown eyes, who gave a soft giggle at her reaction.**

 **Maybe it was time for them to stop being cowards and take a step forward.**

 **Like Sawada.**

* * *

Tsuna blinked in surprise when the three most popular students in school suddenly accosted him as he made his way to the lone sakura tree at the back of the school. When the surprise faded, he stiffened. Yū's influence told him of all the possible ways he could incapacitate the three should they choose to hurt him like the rest of the school. Tsuna's experience told him that he would be able to survive the fall if he fell out of which window, the path to the closest stairwells, and the possible places he could hide. The contrasting desires kept him rooted in place, his eyes restless darting towards the countless exits and the weaknesses within his classmates' postures.

"Kurokawa-san, Sasagawa-san, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna greeted, "How may I help you?" He forced himself to relax- he did not want to seem rude to the three. Not when the students within the hallway were watching them. Yū made a passing comment that they were like vultures, waiting for him to 'drop dead' in order to 'eat' him. Tsuna mentally told Yū that, while the metaphor was fitting, he did not need a reminder of Namimori's demonic protector.

The three gave each other a look, the female pair giving Yamamoto a questioning look while the male offered a sheepish grin. They looked at each other for a while, like animals sizing each other up. They nodded at each other and gave a grin to Tsuna (except for Hana, who just gave him an expectant look). The boy felt something tell him that something was changing, and it was not Yū.

"We want you to join us for lunch!"

Tsuna wanted the ground to swallow him up while Yū gleefully congratulated him. The man also informed him that Tsuna should also get the Little Demon of Namimori to spar with him. (Tsuna ignored the advice, for now.)

The whole hallway erupted into whispers, and Yū wondered how elementary kids could be so... like high schoolers?

(He and Tsuna later finds out that Namimori is full of retired criminals and their families.)

(Their behaviours made so much sense.)

(Namimori children were criminals in the making.)

(Tsuna was not so sure what to think about that.)

(Especially after Yū pointed out the tiny detail that their frequently absent father may or may not be an active criminal.)

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry guys. I have gone and done a thing. A thing that will also have a random updates. Yes, I've made Namimori some sort of sanctuary for retired criminals who may or may not have passed a few, probably, harmless skills to their children. There are also civilians in Namimori, but their children are also affected by some behaviours from the children with questionable familial backgrounds. Of course, the memory had been made up.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed reading this!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna wondered about his three new friends. He could not believe that the three would just ambush him the first day he returned from getting used to being Yū and Tsuna at the same time. Hell, it was disconcerting, and he wondered where the three got their courage.

Right now, however, his newly created friendship was not going to save him from the demon that was chasing him. No, Sasagawa, Kurokawa, and Yamamoto were all not in the best physical condition to flee this- this nightmare.

This was so _uncool_.

He ducked, narrowly dodging a steel tonfa that dug into the wall where his head used to be. Tsuna paled, his brown eyes darted towards his unrelenting pursuer. Steel grey eyes pierced him in a similar manner their owner's tonfa pierced the wall, and Tsuna squeaked before dodging the demon. He tumbled as he slid to the side, rolling, and then continuing his run. He just needed to get to his class; the boy would stop chasing him when he does- and the teacher would excuse him since he and the class would understand!

Tsuna turned, twisting to dodge the tonfa again. His eyes widened when a blur of black passed directly in front of him and Tsuna had to bend over backwards, forcing him to perform a clumsy and graceless flip. Yū told him the amount of paths he could take to his classroom, which may or may not include climbing to the next floor instead. Tsuna was dubious that Yū's suggestions could help him- Tsuna does not have the Angel/God Program's enhancements and modifications. Tsuna took one last turn-

Then tripped.

Tsuna did not even bother getting up when he heard the footsteps belonging to the predator. His mind conjured various wills for his newly found friends while Yū begged him to switch.

' _To my mother, my loveable mother, I give you my fedoras._ '

' _Tsuna! Let's swi-_ '

' _To Takeshi, he can have my gloves-_ '

' _Oh, for Kami-sama's sake, will you just-_ '

' _Kyoko and her brother can have my manga collection-_ '

' _We are being very uncool right now, you know._ '

' _And Hana ca-_ '

Tsuna blinked in surprise when Yū suddenly pushed him to the side- or mentally pushed him to the side. His eyes were wide in wonder as he watched his body move without actually doing it. He continued to watch in awe as his body rolled away from the demon in front of them and quickly got up.

' _Do you always see the world like this?_ '

There was a stutter in his steps as Yū tumbled into his classroom. The tumble fell into a roll, and then ended with a cool pose. Everyone in the classroom stared at him as he stood up, bowed, and then quickly took a seat. It did not matter whose seat it was, he just took the nearest empty seat.

Before anyone could protest, the door to the classroom slammed open and the Demon of Namimori swept his gaze across the room before it landed on Tsuna- who Yū had put back into control.

"Herbivore," Hibari Kyoya growled, his steel grey narrowed. Tsuna tilted his head, feeling a little daring, especially after having just escaped the older boy, and smiled.

"Hibari-senpai?" Tsuna asked, looking at Hibari in the eye.

"…"

"…"

"Herbivore. Rooftop. After school every day." Hibari said. He smirked at the suddenly still Tsuna, and then turned around, his gakuran swishing softly as he did so. The whole classroom stared at where the senior, demonic, student left, before they looked at the despondent Tsuna.

Tsuna's face buried into his hands and everyone in school thought how they should go easy on the poor boy. No more bullying for Dame-Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna whose nickname change from that to something else eventually. No one can look into Hibari's eyes and live with only an everyday spar as consequence. (Then again, they weren't sure if the everyday spar was better than a one-time beating.)

It certainly raised his reputation among his peers… and the rest of Namimori Elementary School... that also extended into the whole Namimori.

That particular information was something Tsuna found out when he was officially declared as Hibari's secretary.

* * *

"That was so cool, Sawada!" Takeshi complimented the moment the lunch bell rang. His friends usually would feel offended that the boy immediately walked over to Tsuna, but after the performance earlier that morning, everyone were content with letting everything slide… forever.

"Really?" Tsuna asked perking up at the sound of someone saying what they did was cool. Hana and Kyoko looked at each other, filing away that complimenting Tsuna with 'cool' would most likely bring his spirits up. He picked up the bento that managed to stay intact from the whole kerfuffle with their frightening senpai and followed the three of his friends to their usual spot behind the sakura tree.

"Not a lot of people can leave an attack from Hibari-senpai unscathed, Sawada. Not even the monkeys from high school could do that." Hana looked at Tsuna, who flinched. He did not need anyone remind him of his theory where everyone in Namimori are part of the criminal world or _anything_. His eyes darted to them, and thought about it.

Hana was the daughter of an ex-CIA agent and an information broker that was rumoured to have trained the Varia's information broker. (Yes, Tsuna decided to keep up with the criminal world, at his own curiosity and Yū's insistence.) Kyoko and her brother hailed from black market doctors. Takeshi's father was an assassin, who once held the title 'Sword Emperor'. Even their art teacher was a retired hitwoman!

"Allow me this moment of peace, Hana-san," Tsuna said, his eyes casted to the lovely leaves of the sakura tree. It was a beautiful tree. It shaded them properly from the sun and it distracted Tsuna well-enough from the theory. Nonetheless, Tsuna added-

"Please."

Hana wisely obliged.

* * *

Two months into his training with Hibari and three months into being friends with Namimori Elementary's most popular kids, Tsuna found himself staring at the gun shop in front of him. Of course, they do not sell real guns, but because of Namimori's questionable morality, the youngest age where one can buy a gun is eight.

Not that Yū or Tsuna is complaining. It gave them the perfect opportunity to brush up their gun handling skills. Err, gave Yū the opportunity to brush up on _his_ gun handling skills and Tsuna the opportunity to train with a gun.

' _Still,_ ' Yū thought as he looked for the perfect sniper rifle for his body type, ' _This feels unreal._ ' Tsuna expressed his agreement. Like, where else in Japan do you think you get a gun in an age that is under _ten_? Tsuna blamed Namimori's general purpose. He did not remember any Namimori in Yū's Japan, and he was very sure that the purpose of Namimori's creation was to create a Sanctuary for the retirees. It succeeded, a lot.

Yū and Tsuna both ignored the possible implications that their mother may have come from a criminally inclined line.

' _So, how's the gun hunt?_ ' Tsuna asked, looking around as much as he could as the one seating at the passenger seat of his body. The amount of guns around them amazed him, and their mother was all too okay with him getting one (even suggestion to get a second one, a suggestion that Yū agreed with).

' _I've found us the perfect pistol,_ ' Yū replied, still looking through the selection, ' _AH! Found it!_ ' He got Nana to get the sniper rifle- since he was still too short to get it- and gave her his winning smile when he received it.

"Mama, can we get this?" Tsuna asked, a little disoriented from the sudden switch to the driver's seat. Nana looked delighted that Tsuna had gotten two guns- just as she had suggested. Even more delighted that they complimented each other.

"Ara, it seems that Tsu-kun has an eye for guns!" Nana complimented and Tsuna ignored the absolute delight in her voice, "Come and let's get these paid, ne?" Tsuna nodded vigorously and they went to the counter.

' _With this, we have a backup while sparring with Hibari._ '

Tsuna chuckled, thinking about it.

' _Let's try not to get Hibari-senpai take our pistol away from us,_ _Yū_ _-chan._ '

Tsuna awaited for Yū to answer him. None came, but that was fine, Tsuna supposed. He wanted Yū to start to get over his past and he was going to do that. For his very first friend.

' _We're going to learn hand to hand combat._ '

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Author's Note: Late disclaimer, I really do not own Tenkuu Shinpan or KHR. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, there will come a time when Hibari found out about the BB gun Tsuna bought and brought. He was good at hiding it, and the countless times Yū forced him to assemble and then disassembling the gun made finding it in his possession even harder. Especially since said gun was in pieces whenever there was a check (and Tsuna kept a few of those pieces on his person).

Truthfully, Tsuna is more curious as to how Hibari had not found out about it within the four months they have been sparring with each other. Until now.

Tsuna ducked the tonfa thrusted towards his head and rolled to the side. He was vaguely aware of Takeshi and Kyoko cheering him on. What Hana was doing, he did not want to know. He blocked the tonfa using the arm guard his mother bought when she found out that Hibari had taken to sparring with him.

"Herbivore, use your weapon," Hibari growled out, and Tsuna shook his head. He dodged the next strike, but was not able to defend against the next.

Yū allowed him to use one 'bullet', and Tsuna was not going to waste that opportunity. He was going to wait until he was sure he could get a good hit in. Hibari, after all, was good at evasion despite the both of them still being elementary students- actually, Hibari was going into Namimori Middle school within a few months, and Tsuna wasn't sure whether to be relieved or to pity the institution. According to Hana, Namimori Middle School was _packed_ with delinquents and Yankees.

Hibari would definitely 'bite them to death'- maybe even reform them.

"Herbivore," Hibari demanded-growled again. Tsuna squeaked and ducked under Hibari's swipe, his eyes trained on a spot that Hibari never seemed to defend and-

 _Not yet._

Tsuna let it pass, confused as to why using the gun on Hibari at that moment was bad, but followed what his instincts told him anyway. Yū voiced his confusion as well, and Tsuna mentally shrugged at it. His instincts, even before Yū had come to his life, always saved him whenever he was in trouble. When he relayed this to the man living inside his head, Yū seemed to accept the confident trust he displayed in his instincts.

Tsuna take the time to dance around Hibari, irritating the latter more and more. Takeshi and Kyoko seemed to have quieted down, and Hana looked like she was carrying a camera- Nope. Tsuna didn't want to know.

(Later on, Tsuna would wished that he did.)

(Because he did _not_ want to enter middle school with a bunch of people bowing to him.)

(This was all Hibari's fault.)

Tsuna's eyes, now burning a dull amber, were full of resolve. His eyes were trained on Hibari, almost like a prey to a predator.

' _Or a predator to its prey._ ' Hibari smirked and took another swipe at the annoying animal. Said animal dodged the attack, and the movement, once again, reminded Hibari of a certain relative that often ran with the wind. A relative who disappeared, once upon a time, and returned looking like a caged bird, or a declawed cat.

Someone had violated a rule, and Hibari was determined to get that out of the man.

Right now, however, Hibari wanted to defeat this little animal _once and for all_ , yet the kid wasn't even using the gun that Hibari was sure violated school rules. If he was going to bring it, he might as well use it now.

He got his answer, when Tsuna had used it- except it wasn't even on him.

"Herbivore," Hibari deadpanned, and Tsuna shrugged.

"There was someone who needed the pellet more, Hibari-senpai," Tsuna said, pointing at something- the general path of his shot. Hibari turned around, and saw that, yes, someone else needed the hit. A young male teacher, one with the most suspicious of resumes, rubbing his neck as a kid their age struggled to leave his chokehold.

Making use that the roof they were on were connected by the second floor hallway that connected the two buildings, Hibari dropped down and ran to the second building. Tsuna, Takeshi, Hana, and Kyoko watched in amazement as the senior student scaled from the second to the top of the third floor- the rooftop essentially- with relative ease.

"Well, is this a win for Hibari-senpai?" Kyoko asked. Hana and Takeshi shook their head in response.

"No," Hana said, "This was Sawada's win." All three looked at Tsuna, who had begun disassembling the BB gun and stashing it within his bag and underneath his clothes. They were amazed by the dexterity within Tsuna's fingers (Kyoko wondered how well Tsuna would be at sewing and knitting), and he looked up at them.

"Guys?" Tsuna asked when he realized that his friends, though Takeshi often flitters between his own circle and Tsuna's, had been staring at him. He patted himself down, nodding as he could only feel slight bumps from his clothes, and he picked his bag up. "Come on. Let's leave before Hibari-senpai comes back."

Takeshi chuckled, Kyoko giggled, and Hana sighed.

Of course.

* * *

Hibari had been trying to get Tsuna to memorize the school handbook. Kusakabe, who was Hibari's closest friend, mentioned that it was because the older boy wanted Tsuna to take his place within the Namimori Elementary School's hierarchy.

Tsuna wanted to refuse, badly. He wanted to say no, to say that he did _not_ want to police an entire school. Even Yū told him to say no.

Upon Kusakabe making the request, telling the younger boy that his participation will allow Hibari to properly deal with Namimori Middle and Namimori High's delinquent problem, Tsuna relented.

Not for the first time, Yū asked him why he could not refuse a request.

Not for the last time, Tsuna tells Yū that not a lot of people will approach him with a request because of his ill-omened reputation in school.

' _A reputation in which is slowly changing, Tsuna,_ ' Yū reminded him.

Tsuna tilted his head, taking a small pause from reading Namimori Elementary's rule book. He tried to recall how many people from within his class had called him 'Dame-Tsuna' and was surprised to realize that none had called him by that name ever since Hibari's declaration that made him the senior's sparring partner. Sure, a few of his schoolmates would still call him by that embarrassing nickname, but his classmates always try to shush them whenever they were nearby. It warmed Tsuna's heart and face, and he tried to cover his face from an invisible audience.

' _Please don't tell me you just realize it now._ '

' _Shut up! I'm trying to be- uh-_ '

' _Sentimental?_ '

' _Yeah! That!_ '

Yū rolled his eyes, or the mental equivalent of it. Tsuna smiled, looking down at the rule book. Occasionally, Yū would ask him about something he read around five pages ago, and Tsuna would try to answer as much as possible without looking back on it. Highlighters, sticky notes, and cue cards, if he ever needed a reference for something he will undoubtedly forget about, Tsuna continued on to study, understand, and memorize the rule book. He would ask Yū about the meanings of certain, unfamiliar words, sometimes he would ask how to read said words.

Totally unnoticed by the boy, Sawada Nana watched from his door frame. A proud smile rested on her lips, her eyes clearer than they had been in years. A resolve that had been forgotten over the years due to her husband's absence resurfaced with the changes Tsuna had exhibited.

Maybe it no longer mattered that her husband wasn't around the house anymore.

Don't get her wrong, Nana still loved Iemitsu and would not mind going on a lovely cruise with him so long that she knows that Tsuna is well-taken care of or joins them, but seeing her child brighter and happier eased the pain Iemitsu's long-term absence had wrought out.

Tsuna once worried Nana. There was a time when everyone in his age would look at Tsuna as if they were expecting something from him. Something huge and then she saw the disappointment within their eyes grow and grow whenever he failed to meet their expectations. They watched Tsuna like hawks, analyzing his every move, looking for something that may not even be there yet.

Then came the nicknames, then Tsuna's overall aura just-

 _ **Dropped.**_

He was starting to lose interest in things he used to like with a passion. He had stopped drawing- stopped playing with children altogether. He started closing himself in, believing that the clumsy child who failed his tests as who he was- _as who he will always be_.

Nana could not lose hope in her son. She refused to allow herself to lose her hope.

Then her husband swung by with his boss.

For two hours, Nana was unable to wake her son up. It was something that never happened between them before. Sure, it slowly took longer and longer to wake her son up, later and later to coax her son into sleeping, but Tsuna would never stay asleep after fifteen minutes being urged to wake up. (Maybe it had to do with how Nana had been more than desperate whenever she reached that time.)

However, whatever her husband or his boss did to Tsuna- even when she could no longer feel the same warmth that had always hung around the air around him- it changed him.

At first, he was unwell. Vomiting as though having remembered something awful. Screaming in his sleep, crying. He seemed to be reliving nightmares, and all Nana could do for her son was to stay by his side, hug him. Sing the lullaby her mother used to sing to her. The lullaby her grandmother's mother sang.

Then came the second week, and Tsuna was starting to become better. ' _Or he was starting cope better,_ ' Nana thought as she slowly turned away to leave. Her son slowly started offering to help her with chores. He requested a wardrobe change three days after. He asked to buy supplies that would help with studies, and even picked up drawing again. Even if he was drawing in order to help him study.

Three months in, Tsuna was asking if he could buy a BB gun.

Nana's heart stopped, and wondered if her family's inclination was in Tsuna's genes, just as it was in hers. She agreed- she allowed Tsuna to buy one. She even recommended buying a second one!

At that time, Nana questioned her own sanity (or the lack thereof). Did she allow him because of the adrenaline rush that suffused her senses? Did it come from the relaxed resolve Tsuna had when he asked for it? Did it come from the effortless ease Tsuna portrayed when he held the mini-sniper rifle in his hands, completely in tune and looking just like her family members when they held the weapons that called out to them just as they called out to it?

Well, whichever it was, Tsuna had two guns now; and Nana was glad that, somehow, _somehow_ , her son looked happier than she had seen him since the Sawada family had gone out to the amusement park when he was four.

Nana sighed as she fingered the kitchen knife in her hands. Gazing outwards as she thought of the reason why her son was reading the school rule book. There was a smile on her face as she remembered her aloof yet violent friend when she was just a young girl in Namimori.

Now, who can she recommend as her son's successor?

* * *

A year later, Tsuna was about to graduate into middle school (or junior high). He sighed as his name was called, and everyone watched him walk up with his mother. Fear and awe were in the gazes of his fellow graduates as they take in the most changed student in Namimori Elementary. The school principal and vice principal shook both his and his mother's hands.

"Thank you for upholding the school regulations, Sawada-kun," The principal said, thinking the amount of fear his misbehaving _staff_ showed whenever the young man's name came up in a conversation.

The vice principal gave him a sad smile, "We will miss you."

The other staff, the ones who had been subjected to Tsuna's terror, glared at them. The two ignored the blatant disrespect as Tsuna smiled at them while Nana beamed. To those who saw it, the two members of the Sawada family looked predatory. Their smiles on their lips held the same sort danger as Hibari's smirk.

"Do not worry, kocho-sensei, kyoto-sensei," Tsuna said, his eyes darting to the staff who glared at him, "I have left behind a gift for you." With that, Nana and Tsuna left the stage, leaving an awed school principal, vice principal, a few teachers, and a wave of flinches.

' _A gift._ '

Tsuna refrained from tilting his head at Yū's statement, and smiled instead. Yū was asking about his earlier conversation with the school principal and the vice principal.

' _It's the only way to say it, right?_ '

Yū gave him the mental image of him smirking. They thought of the two students- a girl and a boy, both siblings- that Tsuna had trained as Namimori Elementary School's new prefects of discipline. The two reminded Yū of another pair of siblings that-

' _Did we look cool at least?_ '

Yū asked instead of continuing his line of thought. Tsuna took in the awed gazes and the amount of time it took for the two of the highest-ranking positions in this school to call out the student next to him- as well as the amount of time it took for said student to come up.

' _I'd like to think so._ '

Yū chuckled, and Tsuna took to watching the last people called on stage due to the alphabet. Takeshi came up and Tsuna grinned. The pre-teen looked around and saw him, maybe even Kyoko and Hana, before grinning back at them with his pearly white teeth.

A lot can change in a span of one year.

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Author's note: *whistles* I know, another chapter within a few days. But I promised myself to post this chapter once I've written a thousand words on the latest chapter I was writing. So here you have it. Another late disclaimer: I really do not own Tenkuu Shinpan, I'm not Japanese. I can only use Google Translate and Anime knowledge to get a bit/whiff of Japan's culture.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Girls her age always bullied Satou Hinata. She was always too short, too stupid or too boyish to fit in with them properly.

She was always chasing after butterflies, showing off her newest insectoid friend, gushing about insects and plants to anyone who bothered to ask. Too boyish to be considered a girl yet too girlish to be considered a boy. The boys refrained from bullying her, but they do not help her either. They played with her only when they want to- but when the girls in her class tell them that they can't talk to them when they still talk to Hinata, the boys abandon her, all except one.

Watanabe Tōru, a young boy who still played games with other boys but would rather read by himself. He also sung, if what Hinata remembered from what her parents told her was right. Tōru was a nice boy; she wouldn't want him to be treated in the same way she was treated. He stayed, however, always sitting by her side, talking to her even when the class did not.

The boys had abandoned him too, when they figured that they could not get Tōru to leave her alone. They spent their time together alone, always in their own corner, talking about plants, books, and animals. Sometimes they talked about their lessons, their favorite subjects, even asking each other why they liked that subject.

The bullying escalated a few weeks after they had been made outcasts by their peers.

Tōru was always asked to make the assignments for their bullies while Hinata's assignments and books were taken away from her, the assignments always handed in by her bullies as 'theirs'. The bullies would then turn their teasing to the both of them, sometimes calling them something that did not make sense (but the name was so funny to others that they laughed with the bullies in return).

" _What if we told the teachers?"_

Tōru wanted to scoff when Hinata one day suggested that. To scoff at her naivety, mostly. He refrained from doing so (she was his friend after all), and then told his only friend that their teachers had definitely noticed their situation. Despite having the knowledge, the teachers allowed Tōru and Hinata's bullies to continue their torture- sometimes even joining in.

" _After all, how could they not notice the difference between your hand writing and Tanaka-san's hand writing? They're so different!"_

Hinata sighed softly as she remembered the sensible evidence her friend provided her. Her eyes on the butterfly that landed so closely to her shortly after. Hinata admired the butterfly, her blue eyes wide in curiosity as she observed the lines, the colours, and then the elegance as the butterfly took off for another flower.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata heard a familiar voice call. She turned around, looking at the black haired boy that was her friend. Tōru approached her, panting slightly. He was wearing a sky blue shirt underneath a beige vest, beige shorts and the shoes Hinata remembered Tōru told her was from his older brother.

"Tōru-kun," Hinata greeted softly, giving the boy a small and warm smile, "I heard that there were a lot of ladybugs over there." She pointed at a particular place, one that she had been eyeing since the start of spring.

Tōru's gaze followed where she was pointing and found that it was a well-lit area with many flowers, a few hollow logs, and there was one tree stump. It was empty, though, _looked_ empty. Hinata reassured him that insects tend to live around certain spots- like under the logs, at the base of the tree stump, and, most of all, the flowers. It was safe, she insisted, _looked_ safe.

That was their mistake.

 _ **And their salvation.**_

* * *

Tsuna and Hana groaned at the sight before them as Takeshi and Kyoko gave their respective laughs.

There, lined up so perfectly that Tsuna was sure that there were masking tapes on the ground they stood on, was fifty students wearing red armbands that merely stated 'Disciplinary Committee'. They bowed perfect ninety-degree angles as they chorused.

" **Good morning, Sawada-sama!** "

"Seems like you're popular on your first day of middle school, huh, Sawada?" Takeshi teased, draping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Kyoko agreed with Takeshi, eyeing the red armband, then wondering if Tsuna would join the Disciplinary Committee.

"Popular?" Hana snorted, crossing her arms as she stepped a little closer to Kyoko upon seeing the sparkles in their greeters' eyes, "More like worshipped." The students around them- the seniors especially- looked at them and wondered who 'Sawada' was.

"Please," Tsuna said, trying to ignore the sniper in his mind laughing at his situation, "Can we just go with 'well-respected'?" He asked as he wondered how Yū somehow managed to _sound_ cool with him just hysterically laughing. Hana rolled her eyes, while Takeshi laughed again and Kyoko tilted her head.

"Does this mean that Sawada-kun won't be joining the Student Council?" Kyoko asked just as they reached the building. They dispersed for a while, all to remove their outdoor shoes with their indoor ones.

Tsuna blanched just as he closed his locker door, stalling for a moment to observe it. It was grey, a standard colour, and there was a number plate under his nameplate. 1427. How funny, to have his 'name' and 'death' in the same number. He sighed, ruffling his hair as he look to his left-

 _They were all staring at him._

Tsuna immediately looked away, instead focusing on his issue at hand: was it even okay for students to be a part of the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee at the same time? Then again, the Disciplinary Committee was a club while the Student Council were, essentially, school staffs who were not adults. If Hibari was willing to share, then maybe Tsuna can be in the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee at the same time. He saw Takeshi, Hana, and Kyoko waiting for him at the other end of the lockers and he smiled at them, turning his body and walking towards them.

"Considering that the Disciplinary Committee is officially seen as a club and the Student Council is officially seen as part of school staff, then I suppose I can be a part of the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee," Tsuna said when he finally got to their side. He was fixing his cuffs, although it didn't need any fixing, and looked up when he received no response to his answer.

His friends were staring at him, before each of them looked at each other, then away. It was as if the three of them engaged in some secret conversation and agreed to something that most definitely concerned him. Tsuna resisted the urge to pout- cool people do _not_ pout- and instead put his face in a deadpan. Sometimes, Tsuna wished he could read minds. Having Yū did not count, as the dead man was himself too.

"Oi, Yamamoto!" Some of Takeshi's friends called to him, signaling to come over to them. "Coach Sasaki called for us!" They flinched when all four of Namimori's most famous first years- or infamous for one of them- redirected their gazes at them. It was unnerving, and Tsuna gently patted Takeshi's back.

"We'll wait for you in the usual spot at lunch," Tsuna said, smiling at him. Takeshi grinned, and ruffled Tsuna's hair- the latter being shorter than him despite being of the same age.

"Ahahaha! If you say so, Sawada!" Takeshi laughed, and waved at the remaining three, "See you later, Kurokawa, Sasagawa!" He continued before reaching his friends and conversing with them.

"And there he goes," Hana said, then faced Tsuna and Kyoko, "If you're going to join the Disciplinary Committee and the Student Council, you might as well get to Hibari-senpai and ask him whether or not you could work for the Disciplinary Committee as well." She watched as Tsuna looked up in thought.

"I should," he agreed, and prepared to leave to meet with Hibari. Only to be stopped with a firm hand. Surprised, Tsuna lurched forward, regained his footing before he fell, and sliding while turning to face the person who stopped him.

It was Kyoko.

"Umm, before we do that, Sawada-kun," Kyoko said, pointing to the notice boards, "We should look for our class assignments." Tsuna and Hana realized this, eyes wide as they realized the reason why they actually came early that day.

To find for their class assignments before any of their fans swung by.

(Yū shivered slightly at the thought of fans and Tsuna could only agree with the action.)

* * *

Tsuna was ready for the tonfa aimed at his head when he entered the reception room. "Good morning to you too, Hibari-senpai," Tsuna greeted coolly, his eyes still on the tonfa that embedded itself into the frame of the door when he dodged the projectile. He looked at Hibari, who seemed irritated that he dodged instead. "I was wondering if you'll be willing to share with the Student Council," he said instead, making his request immediately. He maintained eye contact with the violent prefect, ignoring Kusakabe who entered just as they held the eye contact (and he eyed the tonfa _still_ embedded into the doorframe too).

"Not herbivore," Tsuna's lips quirked upwards at Hibari's new nickname, "… Do what you want." The prefect walked towards him as Tsuna grinned. He dodged the second tonfa from Hibari, and stepped out of the room. He dodged the student about the bump into him and caught the student from falling. He brought the both of them up and he turned to Hibari.

"Thank you, Hibari-senpai!" he said, walking quickly instead of running (because running was against the rules and Hibari wasn't chasing him). He climbed down two sets of stairs to get to the student council office and turned left. He walked until he reached the end of the hallway and smiled. Tsuna looked up, and read the plate.

 _Student Council Office_

"Sawada-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed when he opened the door. Tsuna smiled as he went in, putting the Disciplinary Committee armband on. A few senior students looked at him and Kyoko with a bit of disdain. Tsuna was sure they were thinking about how annoying it was to have _two_ freshmen in the student council.

"Hibari-senpai allowed me to do what I want," Tsuna said, "So it seems that Sasagawa-chan and I are going to be the first year representatives then." He gave them a bow as Kyoko followed.

"Please take care of us!"

* * *

In light of a teacher's misconduct, a new teacher in Namimori Middle was hired. He was to teach social studies for second year and math for first year students. Hibari Kyoya personally vouched for this man's credibility and so was hired on the bat.

He was also Class 1 – C's new homeroom teacher and so, was Sawada Tsunayoshi's new homeroom teacher.

His name?

 _Aikawa Mamoru._

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Author's note: Well, it's been established that I don't own Tenkuu Shinpan or KHR! with the last three chapters and I'll repeat it again. I don't own them, their characters, or their plot. I introduced two OCs that don't exactly show up outside of being mentioned, for now at least.

Edit 03/15/18: Added a break before the last section of the chapter.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

In all honesty, waking up in a different place after dying was not pleasant. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

Familiar beige walls surrounded him, a comforting dark green blanket covered him, and he sat up immediately. He was alert, and he took another sweeping look of his surroundings.

There was a picture of himself and his mother in that corner of the room, a poster of his favorite volleyball player on his left side, and the pet bird, which he knew had died when he was ten, chirruping at him curiously. He threw the blanket away from him and swung his legs over to the open side of his bed… then stared at his legs. Then his hands, then arms, and then he placed two hands on his temple as he tried to remember.

 _How did he end up in his childhood home?_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at his new homeroom teacher, who stared right back at him even though he was still marking the attendance of the students in his class. They continued the stare off, and broke it before any yaoi fangirls may get any ideas. However, his teacher would occasionally look at him with a contemplative look before he shook his head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," his teacher said, and Tsuna's eye twitched at how his teacher still sounded like an ass… or maybe that was just how Yū conditioned him to see the homeroom teacher after the stunt he pulled on Rika. After all, the bastard brainwashed Rika and made Yū fight against his beloved younger brother. It was an understandable reason.

"Here," The kid at the very back row near the window seat said, and Aikawa's eye twitched. The kid, someone his (only good for announcements) program warned him was _The Judge_ , sounded like he ate a moulded peanut butter sandwich when he announced his presence. In fact, his face was blank despite the amount of utter distaste Aikawa could hear from the voice.

The distaste did not leave everyone's notice and the children gave him a look full of pity. Three others looked at the Judge quizzically, surprised by his reaction to the new teacher.

"Well then," Aikawa said once he had taken everyone's attendance and plastered on a fake smile, "With the attendance out of the way, I should introduce myself." He wrote his name on the board, "My name is Aikawa Mamoru," he said once he finished writing his name. Sawada Tsunayoshi had the most unimpressed look on his face, and Aikawa wondered whether he could survive this or not.

"I will also be your math teacher from now on."

* * *

Honestly, Tsuna understood Yū's reasons for disliking the new teacher. Other than forcing his younger brother to fight him, Shinzaki Kuon died during the scuffle that started with the man essentially kidnapping Rika. Sure, Kuon managed to survive, but it was not _all_ of Kuon. It also jumpstarted the priority to kill Yuri, someone Yū eventually warmed up to and considered as his own sister. Yuri also considered him as her brother- one she really wished was with her family once she found out that he and Rika were blood brothers.

(It was almost funny, really, that Yū ended up becoming Yuri's brother as well. He and Rika did have a fight [contest] for the right after all.)

However, if Yū was going to bitch about the teacher while he was teaching, the sniper has another thing coming.

Abruptly, Tsuna _pulled_ Yū into his position, and Tsuna stayed in that position until the man would listen and take notes from the math teacher. It allowed Tsuna some rest too. Tsuna closed his eyes and slept.

Yū would not admit to panicking when he realized that Tsuna took the time he was in control to sleep. It effectively prevented Yū from switching out and forced the sniper to interact with the world as Tsuna.

Yū grumbled softly, and sighed, he might as well follow what Tsuna wanted him to do. He would also give the boy a rest.

"Sawada, answer the equation on the board," Aikawa said once he realized he had gone through everyone but the middle schooler that was torn between glaring at him and paying attention to class.

"X is equal to negative two," Yū answered. A slight pause from Aikawa made Yū look up from his notebook. He and the Deva looked at each other for a while.

"Correct," Aikawa said, remembering that the once named 'Sniper Mask' had lived longer than he in the previous world had. Adding on to the fact that said sniper received the title 'The Judge' as well as the status 'One who became close to god', Aikawa knew that the other would obviously pick up new skills.

He faced his back to the children to hide his smile, ignoring the eyes that were drilling holes into his head, and he explained how Sawada got to his answer.

Aikawa knew he was right when he thought about the dynamic in the previous world. Honjo Yuri, Honjo Rika, and Makoto Yūka were the winds of change and forces to reckon with. Adding that to the fact that there were no news about the masks or about groups of people disappearing, it made Aikawa's belief about the three stronger.

He was not going to apologize for turning Rika into his apostle, especially when it had only cultivated him to become strong enough stand side by side with his siblings.

* * *

The next few weeks was stressful for Yū. Getting used to Tsuna's schedule and having to fight and move around using legs and arms that were shorter than he remembered was more exhausting that he had expected. That was also not mentioning the middle school subjects that Yū already knew about and had to go through boredom for classes.

Tsuna also ended up being some sort of personal assistant for Yū, reminding the other what was happening that day and his goal about Aikawa-sensei. Until Tsuna was satisfied about Yū's behaviour towards the Deva, Yū was going to stay as Tsuna.

Yū could not believe that a fluffy twelve-year-old boy was able to order him. Actually, Yū was sure that even the free-spirited Rika and Yuri would not be able to stand up against this boy. In fact, he even wondered why Tsuna was actually called 'Dame-Tsuna' when the boy's determination can easily rival a mountain.

' _Getting sidetracked, Yū-chan,_ ' Tsuna said, sounding amused by his line of thought. Yū resisted the urge to roll his eyes physically at the child in his head. Of course, the kid was amused. He technically got a vacation for three or so weeks. Yū grumbled as he wrote down the notes for English. He had Art after this, and this was usually the only other time Tsuna actually took over. Yū usually tried hard to stay rooted in his spot in the mindscape, but the boy always managed to pull him out and switch.

' _Only ten minutes to freedom…_ ' Yū thought, making Tsuna giggle at him. Kami-sama, this was embarrassing.

Tsuna hummed softly, but not intrusively, as he wondered if he should stop what he was doing to the sniper. This was going on longer than he thought and Tsuna really wanted to interact with his friends as himself rather than have someone do it for him. He peered at Yū's notes, eyes scanning and he nodded. It was time to stop this sort of thing. Starting from tomorrow, Yū will take over him only during his math classes. Besides, Tsuna wanted to visit Namimori Elementary school for his precious students as himself. Maybe get a surprise spar or two.

(When Tsuna mentioned this to Yū that night, the latter gave him an amused smirk and asked the former whether their demonic prefect was already influencing him.)

(Tsuna denied him vehemently.)

* * *

Two months later, Tsuna found himself in Yokohama. He wondered idly why he was there as he looked at the phone Hibari had given him for Disciplinary Committee purposes. It was a sleek dark orange, Tsuna's favourite colour, and it fit his pocket without creating a noticeable bulge.

" _Omnivore," Hibari said, taking Tsuna's attention. He smiled at his boss (well, technically), almost delighted in hearing Hibari's new nickname for him. He heard Yū snicker within the depths of his mind though he ignored the man._

" _Hai, Hibari-senpai?" Tsuna asked, approaching the second year. He wondered what his next mission was, since Hibari was holding a file. Hibari always held one file whenever the steel-eyed teen needed the brunet to do something for him._

" _The singing herbivore had not been attending Namimori for three weeks." Hibari gave him the file, which Tsuna accepted. He read the contents of the file, listening to Hibari all the while. "His absence is unexplained and his parent are uninformed about his whereabouts." Tsuna frowned at the information._

" _That's weird," Tsuna said, rolling his eyes at Hibari's look for using 'weird' instead of the more professional alternatives of the word. He flipped through the pages as Hibari waited for him to continue, "Aikyo-senpai is not the type to leave his parents uninformed." Yū pointed something out in the files that did not make sense, especially for one of Aikyo's disposition._

" _He… entered a gun store and left with multiple purchases," Tsuna said, "Aikyo-senpai hates guns, though. Told me that his younger brother had been killed by one." He frowned and looked at his superior. There was something fishy going on._

 _Hibari was smirking at him, "Omnivore," he said and Tsuna stood in attention, "You're allowed to drag the singing herbivore to Namimori."_

 _Tsuna nodded, his frown turning into a bright smile. Yū pitied whoever managed to piss Tsuna off. After all, the boy was like a dragon. Quite disinterested in the world around him but terrifying whenever someone touched his hoard._

 _Unfortunately, a bunch of fools had touched Tsuna's hoard._

Tsuna shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He needed to focus on his mission. The safety of a Committee member- no, the safety of a Namimori citizen was on the line and Tsuna really liked the Disciplinary Committee's _Uguisu_. The teen was the best at singing in Namimori and had once told him that he wanted to become an idol. He led the singing of the Namimori Middle school anthem and was even roped by the broadcasting club and the Student Council to be the school's top announcer.

Even Hibari had reluctantly admitted that the decision to share the _Uguisu_ with the two factions was one of the best decisions he had made.

' _Again, getting sidetracked, Tsuna,_ ' Yū reminded him and Tsuna's sighed, looking at the hotel that Hibari told him he had a room reserved for. It was an expensive looking hotel, in Tsuna's honest opinion, and the brunet wondered whether Hibari used his family contacts to get a room in this establishment.

' _Tsuna._ '

' _Yes, yes, Yū-chan._ '

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Author's note: Alright, not saying this was a hard chapter to write. Rather, I sped through from this to chapter nine. Yes, I'm writing chapter ten right now, hahaha. Anyway! I'll give a small advertisement for my friend, fluffypuppies! If you're a Ghost Hunt fan, please read her stories!

 ** _Thank you for reading this chapter!_**

 _ **I also hope you enjoyed it!**_

 ** _See ya!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna yawned as he plopped onto the soft single bed of his hotel room, exhausted. He looked up at the ceiling and yawned once again, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He listened to Yū telling him to stay up in order to talk to his informants for the whereabouts of their warbler. Tsuna sighed and pulled Yū into the forefront. He wanted to sleep after all the travelling and the events the moment he entered this hotel.

Convincing the hotel staff that a Hibari sent him was _frustrating_ and _exhausting_. Apparently, it took five redirected calls in order to get to Hibari Kyoya and it took five more calls for the senior to answer his phone. That was not all. Some thug thought it was smart to attack a Hibari-trained (Tsuna uses this term loosely) student. Tsuna, being irritated and all, immediately knocked the man unconscious.

Actually, _that_ was the very thing that convinced the management that a Hibari sent him.

It wasn't Hibari's word, or the sleek dull orange phone, or even the bright red ' _Disciplinary Committee_ ' armband that all the neighboring towns knew came from Hibari Kyoya, but his _fighting prowess_.

At the reminder, Tsuna promptly fell asleep; he did _not_ want to deal with anyone for the rest of today.

Yū sighed at sound of his other self's silent snores. It seemed that information gathering was all down to him.

With a sigh, Yū opened Tsuna's travel bag and picked out his outfit. A black dress shirt, a dark red tie, a black blazer, an interestingly designed white belt, a pair of black slacks, black socks, and a pair of leather brown shoes. Once his chosen clothes were spread out neatly in front of him, he judged three similar looking black fedoras with a critical eye. The style of the ribbon around the fedora was critical to add on to the cool factor of his overall image.

The first fedora had a plain white band around it, the second had a beautiful thick black band that had silver square designs, and the third one held a dark thin orange band. If only he could see himself wearing his suit with them…

He paused, realizing he could better judge how well he looked with said fedoras once he had cleaned up and wore his suit.

With that thought, Yū went to the bathroom, intending to get his mission done as soon as possible in order for his body to rest.

Yū left the room, locking the door and moving towards the hotel's game room. If he remembered correctly, the first informant of the night would be there. A young male known to Tsuna by the name Teruko. He was a lanky teen, skittish, referred to Tsuna as 'Seimei-dono' (the now twelve-year-old boy's reaction was noteworthy at the time), and a particularly observant informant. He was a source of reliable visual information, helped them find names to face and vice versa.

The second informant was a middle-aged woman who held a haughty air around her. Her code name had been Akira, and she referred to Tsuna as the 'Ryūgamine'. She loved to hang around the richer of the masses, luring them into her circle of attack with her flashy and vibrant colours, and she seemed unassuming despite her eye-catching appearance. However, as all vibrant coloured animals in the wild, Akira held a very venomous tongue. Tsuna was somehow lucky enough to get on the woman's good side and even reliable information from her.

The last informant was an infant, if Yū believed Tsuna. He- she… They called themselves 'Chie'. While the informant was ready to give him their name (strangely enough), Tsuna had insisted on using a distinct nickname for their transactions. In return, the infant was all too amused to give Tsuna the title, ' _Leoncino_ ' (that translated into 'little lion' or 'lion cub' in Japanese). Yū was going to wake Tsuna up for this meeting, since the latter gave often weird answers to the very normal questions that infant posed and Tsuna got his information in return. It was interesting if Yū only spectates the interaction from within the confines of Tsuna's mind. This informant was for tomorrow, though, and Yū had to thank the informant for choosing the next day. It allowed Tsuna to rest even more.

Yū smiled charmingly at Teruko, recognizing the boy close to the poker table almost immediately. Tsuna made sure Yū knew his three most trusted informants, although Tsuna only allowed the man to interact two out of three of them.

"Onī-san," He greeted, "Can you help me find mommy?" He tipped his fedora downwards as a show, feigning embarrassment.

"Ah? Eh? When did you- I mean- Of course, Seimei-do – Seimei-kun!" Teruko stuttered, surprised to see the twelve-year-old, fedora-wearing boy. He looked at his companions and bowed apologetically, "I shall- I will- My apologies," he said with a nervous smile, "I shall take my leave."

His companions whined, though a few of them sneered at Yū.

"Why are you following that kid, Seiryū?" One of them asked, glaring at Yū.

Yū smiled back amicably. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

' _Wake up, sleepy head! You've got an appointment with Chie today!_ '

Tsuna groaned wishing he could physically slap away the source of the voice. Sadly, that meant slapping himself and that would wake him up anyway. With heavy eyes and heavy arms, Tsuna yawned and pushed himself up to get ready for today. Yū informed him that there were clothes ready for his meeting and that Chie was going to stop by around noon. Tsuna paused to look at the clock, and scowled upon realising that his personal alarm clock woke him up five hours earlier than the actual meeting.

Yū responded to the complaint with a lesson on punctuality and professionality. He also nagged Tsuna to go and get the completely free breakfast buffet (which ended nine in the morning).

With a roll of his eyes, Tsuna put on a simple orange shirt a black hooded vest over it. He replaced his pajamas with black shorts and his slippers for sneakers. Once that was finished, Tsuna paused eyeing the makeup kit that Nana had packed for him. He actually wanted to get his nails done, but considering that he would be having breakfast within the next hour, Tsuna rescheduled polishing his nails after the most important meal of the day.

"Well, let's get this day started, ne, Yū-chan."

Soft laughter echoed in his head, startling Tsuna for a second. He gave the occupant in his mind the mental equivalent of a confused stare. The laughter rang for a few more minutes before it died down. If Tsuna was in the mindscape, he was sure that Yū was staring at him with amusement.

'You'll _get this day started. I'm going to sleep._ '

' _Ass._ '

' _Brat._ '

* * *

Four hours had passed since breakfast.

Tsuna sat on the couch, grinning at the dark colouration of his fingernails. He supposed that, normally, males were against such amazing tool. Hypermasculinity and all. Knowing his dad, the man would _gush_ about how much his 'Little Tuna-fish' was becoming a lot like his mother and if the man heard about his role as a prefect, he would _gush even more_ about how his son was such a man. (The duality amused Yū, honestly.)

Tsuna sighed when he remembered the mostly absent man. It was starting to become glaringly obvious to him- especially with Yū's odd past- that the man may be bad as a father but he tried his best. In fact, if what Chie told him was right (and Tsuna trusted the infant), his father's actual job was heavily involved in the criminal world. He was a very notorious criminal (Yū laughed at the disgruntled Tsuna when his theory was proven true), one with many enemies. That gave reason to the man's scarce presence in the Sawada household.

Nonetheless, Tsuna was not going to forgive his father for responding to his bullying problems with 'take it like a man' until the man will apologise to his mother and at least told her the reason why he didn't visit them as frequently as he could. He knew that Mamma would understand anyway and forgive his father. Maybe become all mushy about it.

Unintentionally, Tsuna's face took on a disgusted look as he thought of it. Ugh, what was with parents and their public displays of affections? He would really rather see his mom and dad argue like Fujitake-san and her wife rather than the cheesy lines and even cheesier 'romance' auras.

Tsuna suppressed a shiver. He was going to regret thinking about them and remembering their public displays of affection before meeting Chie. One way or another.

(Tsuna was also glad that they don't do the things he remembered accidentally stumbling upon during his patrols around the Namimori High School.)

(Or, at least not within his vicinity at least.)

(Oh Kami-sama, that was one way to lose your eyes' virginity.)

(Yū somehow managed to lock his memories of his adult activities.)

(Something that Tsuna was greatly grateful for.)

* * *

Chie raised an eyebrow at their client as said client shivered at random. It wasn't as if the shivering was intrusive, Leoncino had an excellent poker face when the situation came down to it. In fact, he held a 'cool' demeanor instead of the usual expressionless faces that others had opted to go for when they created poker faces. He would often display confident smirks and his eyes were often in a sharp yet relaxed state. It helps that the boy's fashion choices often accented those two actions.

(It did not matter whether the middle schooler wore his clothes like a semi-rebellious teenager or a mini- Chie snickered softly, or should they refer him as 'semi-enlarged'- version of the world's greatest hitman.)

Right now, though Chie was not sure why, it seemed that Leoncino was completely relaxed around them and they could even see the trust from the boy. Maybe that was why they were allowed to witness the momentary weakness- or was this his true self? -from their companion.

"Mu, we should get this started," Chie said, although hidden under their hooded uniform, their eyes twinkled with light amusement.

Leoncino gave them a charismatic smile, one that Chie could safely say- _what was the word again?_ Ah- was what the Japanese would call ' _moe_ ' or maybe ' _ikemen_ ' would be a better word to describe it.

"Ah, you are right, Chie-san," Leoncino said, gesturing for the floating infant to sit across him, "Let us."

Chie gave a small smile, almost predatory. It was something that would have sent Leoncino running if it weren't for the amount of times he saw it on his superior's face and, surprisingly enough, Takeshi's.

"Will he ever be set free from his cage?"

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he collapsed on the bed. Man, this time's twenty questions with Chie was more exhausting and more like an interrogation rather than the playful questions the both of them liked to pose. However, whomever the _liger_ represented to his informant, he knew that the person was important to them. Not just to Chie but also to _himself_.

Tsuna yawned again and tousled his hair. This was troublesome. He only had five and a half days left to track and find their _Uguisu_. Right now, Tsuna could only think how, right now, Aikyo-senpai was like his namesake in more ways than his singing. Why were Japanese warblers always so hard to find?

Yū seamlessly transitioned as the main control of Tsuna's body. With the information that he gathered from the three informants, he was now able to piece together pieces that would allow him to muster up a plan and for Tsuna to execute it. He grinned and realised that Tsuna was able to get today and tomorrow as his short break and stretched. He remembered passing by an establishment that hosted survival games.

Yū was going to decimate his competition.

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Author's note: I'm ALIVE! WOOP! Sorry about the long wait! I was in a short sort of slump! Ehehehe. Anyway, if you're one of the readers for 'From Sky to Cloud', the story's on an indefinite hiatus. I'll definitely return to it, eventually. Maybe during summer, when I have more time to write fanfiction.

 ** _Thank you for reading this chapter!_**

 ** _Hope ya enjoyed it!_**

 ** _I'll be seeing you next time! ;)_**


End file.
